


promise

by florences



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, lucy fears losing natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florences/pseuds/florences
Summary: He promised her that they would always be okay.





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> » still uploading old works from fanfiction.net.  
» nalu will always have my heart... especially emotional nalu.

"Hey… Natsu," Lucy started rather quietly as she and Natsu made their way back to the guild from completing a job. He merely responded to her with a hum.

"What if someday… we lose a fight." her steps became slower, and her mood drastically dropped at the very thought. She had pondered about this for a while, but had only just found the courage to confront her partner about it.

"Don't go being negative all of a sudden." Natsu patted her on the back lightly.

"As long as we've got each other, nothin' and no one can stand in our way." he'd hoped those simple words were reassuring enough, although…

"Natsu, think about it seriously." Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't want to drop the subject, and he knew that all too well. He knew she was desperate for a sufficient answer. He knew she wanted him to tell her that everything would always be alright. But he didn't say anything. He didn't even turn to face her.

"You saw us during the last job. We barely made it out alive!" she almost yelled out, her fists balled up and her knuckles turning paler as she looked down at the ground below her. "What if… what if I lost you?" her voice cracked.

But just then, she felt two warm and comforting hands grip tightly onto her shoulders, causing her to gaze back up.

"You won't lose me. 'Cause I'll always be around protect you." Natsu smiled at her - it was that quirky and reassuring half-smile that always made her believe every word he said.

_"I promise you, Luce."_


End file.
